


Did You Fall From Heaven?

by kemoiunder



Series: OiSuga Week 2018 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bookshop au?, it was mostly the coffee shop inside the bookshop though, suga is a shy little bean, tooru is too sassy for words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 01:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kemoiunder/pseuds/kemoiunder
Summary: Sugawara always goes into the same bookshop every day to have coffee and read a book on his lunch break. Today though, the barista is not the sweet Yamaguchi that he is used to, but an angel? He doesn't want an angel making his coffee, how is he supposed to order it!Day 3 of OiSuga Week 2018~. The prompt today was Bookshop AU.





	Did You Fall From Heaven?

Koushi didn’t know if his heart could take much more. It had all started when he entered his favorite book shop. He would usually go on his lunch break to have a coffee, read a bit, before going back to his office job. His very boring but necessary office job. The day had started like any other, he had entered the shop, he found the book he had been reading previously, and sat down to begin waiting for the lunch rush to die down before ordering his drink. 

That was, until he had glanced at who the barista was for the day, expecting to see the usual sweet Yamaguchi, but then he had done a double take, then a triple take. The barista was not Yamaguchi, but instead a brown-haired beauty who seemed to be in his element. It looked like he had been working with coffee and customers all his life. Why was this the first time Koushi was seeing this person here if they looked so in their element? Koushi had proceeded to immediately begin waiting in line, which only served to agitate him because there were so many people getting coffee. 

By the time he had gotten to the front of the line, he no longer had his seat at his tiny little table, his whole lunch routine was thrown off, and he was putting all the blame on the brown-haired beauty that was smiling way too much and seemed to actually be enjoying himself working. The moment those brown eyes turned on him, Koushi felt himself practically nailed to the spot while the beautiful barista spoke in an almost heavenly voice, “Hey! What can I get for you?”

Koushi stood there for a moment, gobsmacked, before looking down at the nametag pinned to the front of the brown-haired beauty’s work shirt. ‘Tooru’ stared at him for a moment as he was gathering his wits. His breath let out in a whoosh that he didn’t know he had been holding, “Uh. Are you an angel? Because I swear Heaven is missing one right about now.” 

Almost immediately after he had opened his mouth and said those words, he slapped his hand over the lower half of his face. He hadn’t meant to say that! He didn’t know why he said that, it just came out. The barista blinked for a couple of seconds, before bursting into laughter. It could only be described as a tinkling of bells to Koushi’s ears, but that was probably because he was under a love spell. That was the only possible explanation for why he was behaving like an idiot. He would never be able to come to this book shop again, what was he going to do for his lunches now? 

The brown-haired beauty was still laughing softly, but he stopped abruptly, before grabbing a cup, scribbling on it for a few seconds, and handing it to Koushi, “Here, Sugawara. Yamaguchi told me what you usually order.”

Koushi took the offered cup in confusion, he was memorable enough that the other barista knew what he ordered? He guessed he did come every week day to the same book shop to have his routine, so it wouldn’t be impossible. Koushi could practically feel his soul leave his body though, he was still so embarrassed. He had no idea why he had said what he did, except that he didn’t necessarily believe it wasn’t true. ‘Tooru’ was indeed angelic, he seemed to be anyways.

He didn’t even realize he had left the book shop before he chanced looking down at the cup in his hand, to what was scrawled on the side. It had a phone number written on it! And a message that read, ‘I can be your angel or your devil ;P’ 

Koushi didn’t know if his heart could take much more. It had all started when he had entered the book shop. He had made a fool of himself, but somehow, he found himself with a number and a hopefully willing beautiful barista to message. He could only hope he didn’t embarrass himself too much in the result.


End file.
